Slender and the Golden Bear
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: Slender Knight, or SK, has lived in her town all her life. One day, her father gets taken prisoner by a cursed prince, so she takes his place to save him. Will love bloom? Will she be able to break the spell? Or will the evil Mettaton kill the prince and force her to marry him? Dedication fic to Slender Knight132. Inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
1. SK Visits Town (Belle)

**Hey y'all! Welcome Slender and the Golden Bear! This is going to be a 'Beauty and the Beast' inspired Fanfic dedicated to my good friend Slender Knight132, who has always been there for me while I write me stories. It is also kind of a dedication to my mom, who passed away when I was little. Her favorite movie was 'Beauty and the Beast', so it only feels right that I actually include an OC I based on her in the story, even if it is just a small role. I decided to try and write my own dialogue, but at the same time stick to the original dialogue as well. Weird, I know, but it works for me. This is also going to be what I like to call a 'multi-crossover', which is basically a crossover story containing characters from more than two realms. Of course, Fanfiction won't let me put more than 2 categories, so I'll just put the main two. Still, just remember that it WILL have characters besides the ones from those two catergories in it! Anyhoodles, I hope y'all like this fanfic! Especially you SK... You rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC Moonrose. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and SK belongs to herself. All other characters, unless otherwise stated, belong to their respective owners.**

 _Long ago, there lived a prince in a castle. The prince was a golden-green rabbit with silver eyes, but he was not kind. He was spoiled, and he only cared for the finer things in life. One stormy night, an old beggar woman who looked like a horribly built white and pink fox came to the castle seeking shelter. If given it, she offered to give a single purple rose in return. The prince, taken aback by her horrid appearance, ordered her away from the castle. The woman told him not to be fooled by her appearance, and that true beauty lied within. He turned her away once again, and started to close the door. Suddenly, in a flash of seafoam green light, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful alicorn princess. Her skin was a light icy blue, while her flowing mane and tail were lilac. She wore a white tiara, a white pearl necklace, and white slippers, while her cuite mark was a full moon behind a purple rose blossom. Her brown eyes looked disapprovingly at the prince. He tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that he holds no love in his heart. Using her magic, she places a curse on him and the castle, along with all who live within. He turned into a horrible monster, and was told that he would stay that way until his twenty-first year. The purple rose she had offered was actually enchanted, and would bloom for just as long. If he could learn to love another, and be loved in return, the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a monster... forever._

A young woman walked out of a cottage, heading to a nearby town. She had knee-length blackish-blue hair with purple tips, ruby eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black off-the-shoulder knee-length dress, black cowgirl boots, and a ruby necklace. As she walked, she smiled at the birds that flew beside her, and softly started singing.

 _Little town_

 _It's a quiet village_

 _Every day like the one before_

 _Little town_

 _Full of little people_

 _Waking up to say..._

Suddenly, doors and windows started opening. People came out and started saying hello to everyone else.

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _There goes the baker with his tray like always_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_

 _Every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning that we came_

 _To this poor provincial town_

"Morning SK!" said the baker, who was a bubblegum pink pony with cotton candy-style dark pink hair and sky blue eyes, her cutie mark being three balloons, two yellow and one blue. "Morning Pinkie!" said SK, smiling at the pony. "Where are you going today?" asked Pinkie, seeing the basket SK was carrying. "The bookshop! I just finished the most amazing story! About a girl trapped in a world of monsters and-" "That's nice SK... Mister Cake! We need more rolls! Hurry up!" said Pinkie. SK shrugged and kept walking as more people started to talk about her.

 _Look there she goes_

 _That girl is strange, no question_

 _Dazed and distracted_

 _Can't you tell?_

 _Never part of any crowd_

 _'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

 _No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Good day!_

 _How is your family?_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Good day!_

 _How is your wife?_

 _I need six eggs!_

 _That's too expensive_

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

SK entered a bookshop. "Ah, Slender Knight!" said the bookshop owner, a skeleton wearing a black cloak and glasses. "Morning Gaster! I came to return the book I borrowed..." SK said, handing him a book. "Finished already?" he asked, smiling. "Oh, I couldn't put it down! Got anything new?" SK asked, looking through the shelves. "Not since yesterday!" Gaster chuckled, placing the book she gave him on a shelf. "That's alright, I'll borrow... this one!" she said, pulling a book from the shelf and handing it to him. "That one? But you've read it twice!" "Oh, but it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Gaster chuckled and handed it back to her. "Well, if you like it all that much it's yours!" SK gasped. "But Gaster-!" "I insist!" he said, smiling. SK grinned. "Well, thank you! Thank you so much!" she said, leaving the bookshop.

 _Look there she goes_

 _That girl is so peculiar_

 _I wonder if she's feeling well_

 _With a dreamy far-off look_

 _And her nose stuck in a book_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!_

SK sat on the edge of a fountain, sheep gathering around her.

 _Oh, isn't this amazing?_

 _It's my favorite part because you'll see_

 _Here, is where she meets Prince Charming_

 _But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!_

 _Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty_

 _Her looks have got no parallel!_

 _But behind that fair facade_

 _I'm afraid she's rather odd_

 _Very different from the rest of us_

 _She's nothing like the rest of us_

 _Yes different from the rest of us is Belle!_

Geese were flying over the village when one was shot out of the sky. It fell to the ground, where a small yellow dinosaur-like creature wearing glasses and a labcoat was waiting to catch it. She grabbed it and put it in a sack, then ran over to a figure in the shadows who was holding a musket. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Mettaton!" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a very handsome robot with black hair, a pink chest with black shoulder pads, black pants, and black boots. "I know..." he said smugly, beginning to walk away as the dinosaur followed. "No animal can stand up to you! And no girl for that matter..." the dinosaur said, chuckling. "That's right Alphys, and I got my sights set on that one!" Mettaton said, using his musket to gesture to SK. Alphys gasped. "The Slenderman's daughter!" "That's right! She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry! The most beautiful girl in town! That makes her the best!" Mettaton said, continuously interrupting Alphys's complaints. "And don't I deserve the best?" "Y-Yes, you do! But-" Alphys was cut off again.

 _ **Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**_

 _ **I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

 _ **Here in town there's only she**_

 _ **Who is beautiful as me**_

 _ **So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle**_

Three girls saw him go past and instantly started freaking out. One had white skin, amethyst purple hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a diamond blue dress. Another one had pale yellow skin, rose pink hair and teal eyes, wearing a forest green dress. The last one had goldenrod yellow skin, red and yellow streaked hair and aqua green eyes, wearing a sunrise red dress. They started swooning over him.

 **Look there he goes**

 **Isn't he dreamy?**

 **Monsieur Mettaton, oh he's so cute!**

 **Be still my heart**

 **I'm hardly breathing**

 **He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome Brute**

 _Bonjour!_

 _ **Pardon!**_

 _Good day!_

 _Mais oui!_

 _You call this bacon!?_

 _What lovely grapes!_

 _Some cheese!_

 _Ten yards!_

 _One pound!_

 _ **Excuse me!**_

 _I'll get the knife!_

 _ **Please let me through!**_

 _This bread! It's stale!_

 _Those fish! They smell!_

 _Madame's mistaken!_

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

 _ **Just watch I'm going to make SK my wife!**_

 _Look there she goes_

 _A girl who's strange but special_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle!_

 _It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in_

 _But she really is a funny girl (a beauty but a funny girl)_

 _She really is a funny girl!_

 _That Belle!_

SK looked behind her, only to see the towns people going about their daily lives. She turned back around and started walking again as Mettaton jumped down in front of her. "Why hello SK..." "Bonjour Mettaton..." SK said, blinking when he took her book. "Mettaton, can I have my book back please?" Mettaton moved it away from her, flipping through it. "How can you read this!? There's no pictures!" SK rolled her eyes. "Some people use their imaginations..." Mettaton frowned and threw the book away. "SK, it's time you got your nose out of those books and focused on more important things... Like me..." The three girls from before sighed dreamily. "The whole town is talking SK... it isn't right for a woman like you to read... soon she starts getting ideas and thinking..." he said, shivering at the thought. "Mettaton, you are positively prime evil..." SK said, frowning when he slung an arm over her shoulder. "Why thank you SK! What do you say we go get something at the tavern?"

The three girls frowned. "What's wrong with her!?" asked the one in the blue dress. "She's crazy!" said the one in the red dress. "He's gorgeous..." the one in the green dress sighed. SK wormed out of his grip and took her book. "I'm sorry Mettaton, but I have to go help my father..." Alphys laughed. "That crazy old coot could use all the help he could get!" She and Mettaton started laughing. "Don't talk about my father that way!" yelled SK, getting angry. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Said Mettaton, hitting Alphys upside the head. "My father is a genius!" As soon as she said that, something exploded at her house on the outskirts of town. She gasped and ran home, leaving Mettaton and Alphys to howl with laughter.

 **Finally done with the first chapter! This took about two hours to write because I wanted to make sure I had all the lyrics right. XDXD Anyways, hope you enjoy this SK! There's more to come!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Slender Becomes Prisoner

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I can't believe how many views it has already! Thank you all so much! This story is definitely going to get interesting from here on out. This chapter itself will introduce new characters, which I think is sure to thicken the plot. We've already had the Belle, Gaston, Enchantress, and Lefou of the story, so who's next? Why, everyone's favorite group of talking enchanted objects, Belle's father, and the Beast himself! This is going to get soooooooooo exciting! I already have the perfect characters picked out for each role, and by the title of the story, you can probably already guess who the Beast is. As well as the fact that I mention SK's father in the previous chapter. Anyhoodles, let's jump right into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Ocs Moonrose and Seabastial. Slender Knight132 belongs to herself, MLP belongs to Lauren Faust, FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Wolf Rubix belongs to Rubixcube98, and Slenderman belongs to his rightful owner.**

SK rushed to the house, immediately going to the cellar, where most of the smoke was coming from. She opened the cellar doors and pulled back slightly as much of the smoke emptied into the outside air. "Papa?" she asked, heading down as most of the smoke cleared. As she reached the cellar, she saw her father stuck upside down in a barrel and mumbling to himself. The barrel hopped a few times, eventually busting and turning into a skirt around his waist. He shoved the barrel skirt down, grabbing and pulling up his pants after the barrel skirt took them with it and revealed his heart boxers. He was tall, about seven feet, and had pale skin. He had a mouth, but no eyes or nose. Instead, he had slight indentions and optic ridges where his eyes would've been. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. "Confound it SK, I've about had it with this thing!" he said, kicking the invention he was working on.

SK chuckled. "You always say that..." "I mean it this time! I just can't get this stupid thing to work!" he claimed, frowning. SK went over and hugged him. "I'm sure you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow..." Slenderman looked at he daughter, smiling slightly. "You really believe so?" "I always have..." said SK, smiling. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Here, hand me that tool right there..." he said, putting on some strange goggles and sliding underneath the machine. SK grabbed the tool he mentioned and handed it to him. "Papa, do you think I'm... odd?" "My daughter? Odd? Now where would you get a crazy idea like that?" SK frowned. "I don't know... it's just, everyone in town is talking and..." "Don't listen to them SK... they don't like what they don't understand..." he said, coming back out from under the machine. "There, that should do it! Pull that lever right there..."

SK pulled the lever, and the machine roared to life. They both covered their ears, waiting as the machine started chopping a log that was on a large spring. It chopped the log and ended up bouncing it off of the spring onto a neatly stacked pile of firewood. "It works..." said SK, excitement building inside of her. "It does!?" said Slender in disbelief. "It works!" said SK, hugging her father. "Well then, saddle up Big Mac SK! I'm off to the fair!" he said, getting hit in the head with a log. An hour later, their horse Big Macintosh was hooked up to the machine, which was covered in a cloth. SK waved as her father started riding off. "Goodbye Papa! Good luck!" "Goodbye SK! See you soon!" he said, waving back. Soon, he and Big Mac entered a forest and eventually came to a fork in the road. Slender frowned and looked at his map. "Now let's see... let's go this way..." he said, trying to steer Big Mac towards the left fork. Big Mac shook his head and looked down the left fork. It looked ominous and frightening, while the right fork looked more inviting. Big Mac attempted to go down the right fork, but Slender turned him and they started going down the left fork.

Big Mac didn't like this, not one bit. He heard something run past in the trees and immediately started panicking, backing up. "This can't be right... Where have you taken us Big Mac? Perhaps we should turn around..." They heard a howl, and then Big Mac was off, Slender holding on for dear life. Wolves suddenly leapt from the trees and started chasing them, snarling and howling. Big Mac eventually reared up, bucking Slender off and accidentally smashing his lantern before running off and leaving Slender alone in the darkness. "Big Mac?" Slender said, frowning and trying to stay quiet. He slowly and shakily got up, then froze as the wolves came back. He ran as fast as he could, eventually coming across a gate and slamming it shut once he was inside, falling to the ground. He was about to get up when one of the wolves grabbed his ankle. He kicked it hard and rushed to his feet the second it let go, running away a bit. He then looked up at the enormous castle he had come across. He slowly walked up and entered it, hoping to find help. "Hello?" he asked quietly, not sure if anyone was home. "Is somebody there?" he asked. He heard voices, and they seemed to be arguing.

What he didn't see was two supposedly inactive animatronics nearby. One was a female yellow bear wearing a fluffy white hoodie, purple sweatpants, seafoam green headphones, and brown glasses that had a pair of slightly open multicolored eyes behind the lenses. Her right eye was forest green and her left eye was ocean blue. Next to her was a black wolf wearing a suit of armor, his purple eyes opened ever so slightly as well, both him and the bear looking at the newcomer and quietly arguing about whether or not to go over and talk. "Um... I-I lost my horse, and I was looking for a place to stay..." said Slender, getting frightened. The bear frowned with worry. "Aw, Rubix... He needs a place to stay..." she said, looking at the wolf. The wolf quietly snarled and slammed his hand over her mouth. She deadpanned and licked it, causing him to pull away. "Why, of course you can stay Mister!" she said loudly, grinning.

Slender began looking around. "Who said that!?" The bear walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Over here!" Slender turned and came face to face with the bear. "Hello!" she said. Slendered yelled in surprise, causing the bear to fall over in shock. "Well, now you've done it Bassi! Peachy, just peachy!" said the wolf named Rubix, stomping over and lifting her to her feet. "Dear me..." said Slender quietly, starting to poke Rubix. "H-Hey!" he said, squirming as Slender continued to poke him and Bassi snickered. "Do you mind!?" Rubix said, slapping Slender's hand away. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I... I-I..." Slender then sneezed, sending dust into Rubix's face. "Oh, you must be soaked to the bone Mister... Come, let's get you warmed by the fire..." said Bassi, leading Slender to a nearby room as Rubix snarled. "Absolutely not! The Master will not have any of this!" What none of them noticed was the dark figure lurking on the stairs and watching them.

Rubix's eyes widened when he entered the room. "Oh no, not the Master's chair!" he said as Slender sat down in a large red chair. A red fox came bounding in, wearing only a pair of tattered brown pants, a hook replacing his right hand, and an eyepatch over his right eye. He bounded over to Slender, yipping as he pet him. The fox then went over and nuzzled his way under Slender's feet, acting as a footrest. Rubix was about to protest again when he was ran over from behind by a food cart. "Would you like some tea to warm you up deary?" asked a female voice, which belonged to yet another animaronic. This one appeared to be a puppet of some kind. She had a long, thin black body with arms and legs to match and three white bands on each of her arms. She had two white buttons on her chest and her face was pure white. On her face was red lipstick, rosy cheeks, and purple make-up going down from under her eyes to look like tear streaks. She poured him a cup of tea and handed it to Slender. "No tea... No tea!" Rubix said, growling. As Slender took it and started drinking, another animatoronic appeared. This one looked like a small, round kid wearing a red and blue striped shirt, dark blue pants, brown shows, and a propeller hat designed like his shirt. He had light brown hair and blue eyes with rosy cheeks. "He looks funny Momma..." he said, giggling. "Oh! Why hello!" said Slender, chuckling when he saw the child.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, forcing the fire to go out with the wind it created. The animatronics began to cower in one of the corners as a large figure stood in the doorway and began slowly entering the room. Slender cowered in the chair and looked to one side, not seeing anything. He looked to the other side, and came face to face with a large creature, though it was a bit too dark to see most of its details. "Why have you come here!?" the creature snarled, forcing Slender to leave the chair in fright. "I-I was lost in the woods! My horse ran away!" "That's no excuse!" Slender continued to back away as the creature continued to step forward, not being able to help but stare with his non-existent eyes. "P-Please! I meant no harm-" "What are you staring at!?" the creature snarled, noticing the stare. "N-Nothing! I-" "So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you!?" "N-No! I was just l-l-looking for a place to stay out of the cold-" "I'll give you a place to stay!" roared the creature, grabbing Slender by the shirt and dragging him from the room as he screamed in fright, leaving behind a group of cowering animatronics in the room.

 **O.O Slender, no! Who took him!? Who really were the nice animatronics that tried to help him? Find out soon!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. SK meets the Golden Bear

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! Thank you all for your support! This chapter is going to be where SK meets the Beast... I can't wait! This is going to be soooooo exciting! Be sure to check out Slender Knight132 and Rubixcube98 for some very awesome stories! They are amazing writers, and I'm happy to call them and several others my friends! This chapter might end up shorter than the others... It all depends on where I choose to end it. It could end up longer than the others too. Oh well, guess we'll find out in a bit, now won't we? XD Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs Moonrose and Seabastial. Wolf Rubix belongs to Rubixcube98, SK belongs to herself, Undertale and its characters belong to Toby Fox, MLP and its characters belong to Lauren Faust, FNAF and its characters belong to Scott Cawthon, Slenderman belongs to his rightful owners, and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney.**

Back at home, thing were about to get ugly. Mettaton looked through the bushes nearby, which hid a wedding party he had planned for himself and SK. He turned back around to the guests. "Thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I have to go and... propose to the girl..." he said, winking. All the other guests laughed, while the three girls were all crying. "Now Alphys, when me and SK come through that door..." "Oh! I know! I start up the band!" said Alphys, who immediately started conducting the band. She ended up with a tuba on her head. "Not yet!" snarled Mettaton. "Sorry..." she said.

Inside her and her father's home, SK was reading when a knock was heard at the door. Getting up, she used the strange periscope beside the door to see who it was, rolling her eyes and sighing when she saw it was Mettaton. She opened the door none the less, and Mettaton stepped inside. "Why Mettaton! What an... unexpected surprise!" she said, trying to sound believable. "Why hello SK! I'm here to tell you that this is the day-" he paused a moment to admire his reflection in a nearby mug. "-This is the day that all your dreams come true!" "What do you know about my dreams?" she asked, frowning. "Plenty! Now imagine this..." Mettaton sat down, placing his feet up on the table and kicking his boots off so his feet were on her book. "Me sitting in a log cabin, my little wife rubbing my feet, while the kids play on the rug with the dog in front of the fire... We'll have six or seven..." "Dogs?" asked SK hopefully as Mettaton, stood and moved his face in front of hers. "No... strapping boys like me! And can you guess who that little wife will be?" "Let me think..." said SK, taking and placing her book on a shelf.

"YOU SK..." SK backed away to the front door. "Why Mettaton! I-I'm speechless! I don't know what to say!" Mettaton walked forward and placed a hand on the door on either side of her head. "Say you'll marry me..." "I'm really flattered Mettaton, but... I-I just don't deserve you!" she said, smiling when she managed to open the front door so he fell out into the mud, throwing his boot out after him. As soon as he fell out, Alphys started the music, only to stop a few minutes later when she saw what happened. She laughed. "Guess she said no, huh?" She gasped when Mettaton grabbed her. "I will have SK for my wife, make no mistake about that!" he said, throwing her into the mud and storming off. "Hhmp, touchy..."

Back at the house, SK carefully peeked her head out. "Is he gone?" she asked the chickens outside, who clucked in response. SK grabbed the bucket and growled. "Can you believe it!? He asked me to marry him! ME! The wife of that poor, selfish-"

 _Madam Mettaton_

 _Can't you just see it!?_

 _Madam Mettaton_

 _His little wife_

 _No sir! Not me!_

 _I guarantee_

 _That I want much more than this provincial life!_

She took off running into a large field near her house.

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

 _I want it more than I can tell_

 _And for once it might be grand_

 _To have someone understand_

 _I want so much more than they've got planned_

At that moment, Big Mac came running up to her, neighing frantically. "Big Mac!? What are you doing here!? And where's Papa!? Where is he?" she ran over and undid the invention from Big Mac. "Take me to him!" After what seemed like hours, Big Mac managed to find the castle again. "What is this place?" asked sK, more to herself. A howl was heard nearby, but SK calmed Big Mac when he started panicking. She then gasped and pushed open the gate, rushing forward and picking up a hat that could only belong to one person. "Papa..."

Inside the castle, Rubix was scolding Bassi. "Oh, we just could keep quiet, now could we!? We just had to invite him in, didn't we!? Come, drink some tea! Sit in the Master's chair! Pet the pooch!" "I was trying to be hospitable!" said Bassi, frowning. Neither had any idea that SK had just entered the castle. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, walking down the main hall. "Papa?" This both Rubix and Bassi heard, and they both looked towards the door as SK passed by it. "Did you see that!?" asked Bassi, rushing towards the door and peeking out, gasping. "It's a girl!" "I KNOW it's a girl..." said Rubix, frowning. "Don't you see!? She's the one! The one we have been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" said Bassi, her and Rubix sneaking out and through a door, their movements alerting SK. "Papa?" she asked, turning and seeing a now open door. She went through it and saw a strange golden glow heading up the stairs, unaware that Rubix had hidden behind the door. "Wait! I'm looking for my father!" said SK, following the glow.

She eventually reached the top of the stairs, passing Bassi, who had stopped glowing and stood stock still in a little nook. "That's funny... I could've swore I saw someone..." "SK?" said a familiar voice. It came from one of the cells. "Papa!" said SK, running over and grabbing a torch, then kneeling down to see her father better. "SK what are you doing here!?" "I came looking for you!" she said, taking his hands in one of her own as he coughed. "Oh, your hands are cold as ice!" "SK, you must leave, NOW!" "I'm not leaving you!" Just as she said this, a loud roar occurred and something knocked the torch from her hand, making it fall in a puddle and go out. This left only a shaft of light from the ceiling as illumination, and had also knocked the hood to her cloak off. "W-Who's there!?" "The master of this castle..." said a voice, growling. "Please, let my father go..." He was trespassing!" "But he's sick!" "Not my concern! He's my prisoner! Now leave..." The figure started to walk away. "Wait!" The figure looked at SK. SK hesitated, then slowly moved into the light, revealing her beauty. "Take me instead..."

"You! …... You would... take his place?" "SK, no!' said Slender, coughing. "If I did... would you let him go?" The figure thought for a moment. "Yes... But, you must promise to stay here forever..." SK frowned. "Come into the light..." The figure hesitated, the slowly did as he was asked. SK's eyes slowly widened as he entered the light, revealing a large yellow bear. He had tatters and scars all over his body, his claws and teeth were enormous, and he had eyes in which the sclera was blood red and the irises were white. He was also wearing a purple tophat and bowtie. SK gasped and momentarily turned away. "SK, don't do this!" SK turned back towards the beast and slowly stood. She stepped into the light. "You have my word..." "DONE!" said the Bear, walking past her to the cell. SK buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees as the cell door opened, and Slender ran over to her. "No SK! I won't let you do this!" He was suddenly yanked from her. "Wait... WAIT!" she cried as the Bear dragged her father outside. "Let me go you foul monster! Release my daughter!" said Slender. "She is no longer your concern!" said the Bear, throwing Slender into a spider-like carriage. "Take him to the village..." The carriage shook away the vines around it and did as it was told.

When the golden bear started cllimbing the stairs, Bassi decided to try speaking to him. "Um, Master?" "What!?" he snarled, narrowing his eyes. Bassi shrunk back a bit. "Perhaps you should give our guest a proper room and-" She was cut off when he huffed and briskly walked past her. "The again, maybe not!" The bear reached the tower dungeon to find SK crying. She looked up at him. "You didn't let me say goodbye... now I'll never see him again..." The bear started to feel guilty, then thought about what Bassi had suggested. "I'll show you to your room..." "M-My room?" He huffed. "Do you want to stay in the tower?" "N-No..." "Then follow me..." He led SK back downstairs, where a glowing Bassi was waiting for them. As they walked, Bassi nudged the other bear. "Say something to her..." she whispered.

"Huh? Oh..." The gold bear glanced back at SK. "I... hope you like it here..." Bassi urged him to continue. "The castle is your home now, you can go anywhere you want, except for the west wing..." SK looked up. "What's in the west-" "It's forbidden!" he said, growling slightly. They eventually reached the room and he opened the door for her. "Invite her to dinner..." suggested Bassi quietly. "You will... join me for dinner... That's not a request!" he said, slamming the door behind SK. She banged on it, then spun around and leapt onto the bed, sobbing.

 **Poor SK! She got trapped by the Golden Bear and was separated from her father! Also, I might have to look up the movie again. I forgot what part comes after this, since it's been so long since I've seen the movie. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Mettaton (Gaston)

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it! I have a surprise for you all: I'm going to be making ANOTHER Disney-based story after this one! The next one is going to be called "Tangled Souls", and will actually be a dedication fic to my friend BewitchingMayham. You can probably already guess which movie it will be based off of by looking at the title. However, I will not be working on it until AFTER this story and one of the others I'm working on are finished. I am currently working on four stories, one of which is a collab crossover called Five Nights and Keyblades, which can be found on Bewitching's profile. The other three are this one, Underground Elements, and Bewitching One-Shots. All of them still have a ways to go before being finished, but I PROMISE that I will start Tangled Souls the minute two of my own are finished! For now, let's dive into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Ocs Moonrose and Seabastial.**

Meanwhile, back in town at the local tavern, Mettaton was furious. "Just who does she think she is!? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Mettaton!" "Darn right!" said Alphys, bringing over two mugs of beer. "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear!" said Mettaton, grabbing the two mugs and throwing them into the fireplace. "More beer?" asked Alphys, trying to cheer him up. "What for!? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced..." he said, turning himself and his chair away from her. "Who, you!? NEVER! Mettaton, you've got to get yourself together!" cried Alphys, frowning.

 _Gosh it disturbs me to see you Mettaton_

 _Looking so down in the dumps_

 _Every guy here'd love to be you Mettaton_

 _Even when taking your lumps_

 _There's no man in town as admired as you_

 _You're everyone's favorite guy_

 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

 _And it's not very hard to see why_

 _No one's slick as Mettaton_

 _No one's quick as Mettaton_

 _No one's neck is incredibly thick as Mettaton_

 _For there's no man in town half as manly_

 _Perfect, a pure paragon_

 _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_

 _And they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on_

 _No one's been like Mettaton_

 _A king pin like Mettaton_

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Mettaton!_

 _ **As a specimen yes I'm intimidating!**_

 _My what a guy that Mettaton!_

 _Give five "Hurrahs"! Give twelve "Hip-hips"!_

 _Mettaton is the best, and the rest is all drips!_

Everyone gasped slightly, as Alphys had unintentionally thrown her beer from her mugs onto Mettaton's face. She turned and chuckled slightly as Mettaton rolled up his sleeve, then punched her onto a nearby table. He then jumped up into the fight as well.

 _No one fights like Mettaton_

 _Douses lights like Mettaton_

 _In a wrestling match nobody bite like Mettaton!_

 **For there's no one as burly and brawny!**

 _ **As you see I've got biceps to spare**_

 _Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_

 _ **That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!**_

 _No one hits like Mettaton_

 _Matches wits like Mettaton_

 _In a spitting match nobody spits like Mettaton!_

 _ **I'm especially good at expectorating!**_

 _Ten points for Mettaton!_

 _ **When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs**_

 _ **Every morning to help me get large**_

 _ **And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs**_

 _ **So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**_

 _No one shoots like Mettaton_

 _Makes those beauts like Mettaton_

 _then goes tromping around wearing boots like Mettaton!_

 _ **I use antlers in all of my decorating!**_

 _Oh, what a guy! Mettaton!_

The song ended with Mettaton's chair landing on top of Alphys, Mettaton in it. Suddenly, Slender burst through the doors of the tavern. "Help! Someone help me!" "Slnder!?" asked the bartender, eye widening. "Please, please! I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked in the dungeon!" "Who!?" "SK! We must go, not a moment to lose!" "Whoa! Easy there Slender! Who's got SK locked in a dungeon?" asked Mettaton, frowning. "A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" said Slender.

There was a moment of silence, then everyone but Slender burst into laughter. "Is it a big beast?" asked someone. "Huge!" replied Slender, frowning at the memory. "With a long ugly snout?" "Hideously ugly!" "And sharp cruel fangs?" "Yes! Yes! Will you help me!?" Mettaton smiled. "Alright old man, we'll help you out!" "You will!?" asked Slender as two men grabbed him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He screamed as he was suddenly thrown out of the tavern, into the snow. "Crazy old Slender! Always good for a laugh!" said one of the men. This got Mettaton thinking. "Crazy old Slender, eh? Crazy old Slender..."

 _ **Alphys I'm afraid I've been thinking**_

 _A dangerous past-time, **I know**_

 _ **But that wacky old coot is SK's father**_

 _ **And his sanity's only so-so**_

 _ **Now the wheels in my head have been turning**_

 _ **Since I looked at that loony old man**_

 _ **See, I promised myself I'd be married to SK**_

 _ **And right now I'm evolving a plan!**_

Mettaton starts whispering, getting feedback from Alphys. "Yes!" "Now I get it!" "LET'S GO!"

 _ **No one plots like Mettaton**_

 _ **Takes cheap shots like Mettaton**_

 _Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Mettaton!_

 _Soon his marriage we'll be celebrating_

 _My what a guy! Mettaton!_

Outside, Slender was desperately looking for help. "Will no one help me!?"

 **Wow... What jerks! How many of you readers would've done what they did!? Let me know in the reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. SK Meets Marionette, BB, and Chica

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I am so sorry for not updating for a while! Work has been killing me the past couple of days, so now the only time I pretty much have to write is on my days off. I don't like it, but I'm afraid we'll all have to live with it. I'm also currently working on a new profile picture, which is going to be very special to me. It will contain me and several of my Fanfiction friends as the Elements of Harmony, and it'll take a while to finish. But I hope you all like it when it's done! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Ocs Moonrose and Seabastial. Everything else belongs to its original owners.**

Back at the castle, SK was still crying when someone knocked on her door. "W-Who is it?" she asked, frowning. "It's Marionette dear..." came a muffled female voice. SK slowly got up and opened the door, gasping when the puppet and the child animatronic walked in. "We thought you would like a nice spot of tea..." "B-But... y-you're..." SK ended up backing into a yellow chicken animatronic. "Oh! Careful!" giggled the chicken, smiling. "This is impossible!" said SK, her eyes wide with shock as she sat back down on the bed. "Don't we know it! But, here we are!" said the chicken, joining SK on the bed.

"Told you she was pretty Momma..." said the child-like animatronic. "Yes, you did..." said Marionette, handing him a cup of tea to hand SK. "Careful, don't spill..." SK smiled and gently took the cup from the child-like animatronic. "Thank you..." she said, taking a sip. "Hey, wanna see a cool trick!?" asked the child. He held his breath and the propeller on his hat began to spin. "BB!" said Marionette, frowning. "Whoops, sorry..." said BB, smiling sheepishly. "That was a very brave thing you did dear..." said Marionette, smiling at SK.

"Everyone here thinks so..." said the chicken, smiling sadly. "But... I lost my father... I lost my dreams... everything..." said SK, looking at the floor. "Cheer up dear... It'll turn out all right in the end... just be patient..." said Marionette, placing a comforting hand on SK's shoulder. "Oh! Listen to me! Rambling when there's a supper to make! Come along BB!" said Marionette, walking out the door. "Bye!" said BB, running after her and closing the door behind him.

"Now then, what should you wear for dinner?" asked the chicken, smiling as she walked over to the dresser. "Let's see what we got..." She opened the doors to the dresser, only to immediately close them as moths flew out. "Oh, how embarrassing..." she said sheepishly before opening them again as SK giggled ever so slightly. "Oh! Here we are! You'll look ravishing in this!" the chicken said, pulling out a white sleeveless gown. "That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid I won't be going to dinner..." The chicken animatronic gasped, nearly dropping the dress. "But you must!" At that moment, Rubix came in and cleared his throat. "Dinner is served..."

 **Sorry it's so short. And again, sorry for not updating for a while. Hope y'all can forgive me!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. SK is Being Difficult

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading sooner! Work has been kicking my ass, and with how long these chapters take to write, it's been causing huge delays in updating this story, and for that I am truly, terribly sorry! I promise, I will try my best to get chapters for this out sooner! Anyhoodles, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Moonrose and Bassi. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

Fredbear was pacing in the dining room, waiting for SK to arrive. Bassi and Marionette watched him, unsure if they should say anything. "What's taking so long!? I told her to come down and join me for dinner... Why isn't she here yet!?" Fredbear questioned, growling. "Do try to be patient sir... The poor thing has lost her father and her freedom all in one day..." said Marionette, trying to calm him. "Master... Have you ever thought that this girl could be the one to break the spell over us?" asked Bassi hesitantly, only for him to growl in her face.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool..." Bassi couldn't help but smile. "Good! So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and presto! We'll be back to our old selves by midnight!" Marionette shook her head. "It's not that simple Bassi... these things take time..." "But the rose has already begun to wilt!" said Bassi, frowning. Fredbear sighed. "It's no use... She's so beautiful, and I'm... well, look at me!" "Oh, you must help her see past all that..." said Marionette, patting his shoulder. "I don't know how..." he said, frowning. Marionette crossed her arms. "Well, for starters you can make yourself look more presentable! Straighten up! And try to act like a gentleman..." He straightened up. "Yes! When she comes into the room, give her a dashing smile! Come on, show me the smile!" He tried, but it looked forced. "But don't frighten the poor thing..." advised Marionette. "Impress her with your wit!" "Be gentle..." "give her lots of compliments!" "But be sincere..." "And above all-" "You must control your temper!" they both finished. They all looked over when the door began to open, and Fredbear gave his best smile.

"Good evening..." said Rubix sheepishly as Fredbear's smile slowly faded. "Well? Where is she?" "Who? O-Oh! The girl! Well actually, she's in the process of... W-Well, you see..." Rubix eventually sighed and lowered his head slightly. "She's not coming..." "WHAT!?" yelled Fredbear, rushing out of the dining room with the three smaller animatronics following. "Y-Your grace, please!" shouted Rubix, but to no avail as Fredbear stopped in front of SK's room and pounded angrily on the door. "I told you to come to dinner!" "I'm not hungry!" shouted SK from the other side. "You come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!" Bassi carefully stepped forward. "Master... I might be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win her affections..."

"Please! ATTEMPT to be a gentleman!" begged Rubix, frowning. "But she's being so difficult!" said Fredbear through clenched teeth. "Gently... gently..." urged Marionette quietly. "... Will you come down to dinner?" Fredbear attempted. "No!" replied SK. He turned back to the others, growling slightly. "Suave... gentle..." said Rubix nervously. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner..." Fredbear said through clenched teeth. "Politely..." Rubix added, chuckling nervously. "... please..." "No thank you!" said SK. "You can't stay in there forever!" stated Fredbear, his temper getting the better of him again. "Oh yes I can!" "Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" Fredbear roared, turning back to the others. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" he declared, rushing off. "Oh dear... That didn't go very well at all, did it?" said Marionette, her and the others watching as he left. Rubix growled slightly. "Bassi, stand watch at the door! And inform me at once if there is the slightest change!" "You can count on me!" said Bassi, saluting him. Rubix nodded and sighed. "Well, better go downstairs and start cleaning up..."

Meanwhile, Fredbear entered his room in a fury. "I asked nicely and she refuses! Well what does she want me to do!? Beg!?" He grabbed a crystal ball off of a nearby table and growled. "Show me the girl!" he ordered. Mist swirled in the crystal ball as a clear image of SK and Chica talking can be seen. "You know, the Master's not so bad once you get to know him..." said Chica, trying to talk SK into leaving the room. "I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Fredbear sighed. "I'm just fooling myself... She'll never see me as anything more... than a monster..." he said, gently placing the crystal ball back down and covering his face with one hand. "It's hopeless..."

 **Poor Fredbear... I feel bad for him now... Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. SK Meets Bassi and Rubix

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! Once again, work has been kicking my ass, so sorry for the delay! This here might end up being a shorter chapter than the others, not sure yet. Anyways, I am going to be writing a new story soon that will be an Undertale/FNAF/TMNT Crossover. Not sure of any titles yet, or the plot for that matter, but I will have it up as soon as I possibly can! I'm so excited! It will mostly be TMNT and FNAF, so those will be the categories I put it under. It will still contain Undertale elements here and there though! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed my other stories! Anyhoodles, let's jump into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Moonrose and Seabastial! Everything else belongs to their respectful owners!**

SK slowly exited her room and began creeping down the hall. She prayed no one would see her. She didn't want to make Fredbear angry by leaving her room now instead of earlier. However, she was hungry, and she didn't want to starve just for not eating with the yellow bear. What she didn't notice was two animatronic bears talking nearby.

"Now Bassi, please!" said one of the bears, a brown one with orange eyes and tears in his suit. He was laughing and playfully pushing away Bassi, the yellow female bear who usually hung out with Rubix and Marionette. Bassi was continuously nuzzling him, smiling. "Aw, come on Nightmare Freddy!" she said teasingly, nuzzling him again before noticing SK sneaking past them. She gasped. "OMG She's emerged!"

Meanwhile, Marionette was trying to get BB into bed. "Come on BB... time for bed dear..." The small child animatronic looked up at her, his eyelids drooping. "But I'm not sleepy..." "Yes, you are..." said Marionette, tucking him in as he mumbled that he wasn't. She sighed as Bonnie, a purple bunny animatronic, started complaining. "I work and I slave all day, and for what! A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" Marionette sighed again. "Bonnie, stop your complaining. It's been a long night for all of us..." "Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn!" stated Rubix, tossing a cleaning rag into a cabinet with an annoyed expression. "After all, the Master did say 'please'..."

"But if the Master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never-" At that moment SK walked in. "Splendid to see you out and about madam!" said Rubix when he sees SK, cutting Marionette off. "I am Rubix, keeper of the household-" He is knocked aside by Bassi. "And this is Bassi..." "Hiya!" said Bassi, grinning. "Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Rubix, pushing Bassi aside. "Well, I am a little hungry..." said SK. A twinkle appeared in Marionette's eyes.

"You are!? Hear that!? She's hungry! Start the fire! Bring out the silver! Wake the china!" Rubix frowned. "Remember what the Master said..." he tried to explain, only to get cut off. "Oh, pish-posh! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!" claimed Marionette, rolling her eyes. "Alright, fine! A glass of water and a crust of bread and then-" "RUBIX! I'm surprised at you! She isn't our prisoner! She's our guest!" said Bassi, frowning at the wolf's suggestion. "We must make her feel welcomed! Right this way SK!" said Bassi, leading SK into the dining room. SK couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

 **And that does it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Be on the lookout for more stories I will be writing soon!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. Be Our Guest!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I'm so sorry for the delay! Blame my work and their random ass scheduling of my hours... Anyways, this chapter will contain my absolute favorite song from the movie, which can be seen by the title of the chapter itself. Also, I will be making two more stories soon, though one of them will be delayed due to my brain not working properly and causing me to blank on plot ideas for it. The other one, a FNAF/Undertale crossover, will be coming soon! Also, my next Disney based story, "Tangled Souls", will also be in the works soon! I hope you guys will enjoy them! Anyhoodles, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs Bassi and Moonrose. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!**

Bassi skipped into the dining room, grabbing a fedora from the coat rack nearby. She then stood in the center, next to a large table. "Miss SK! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you here tonight! And now relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining crew proudly presents... your dinner!" she said as several animatronics placed covered food trays on the table. SK grinned as Bassi began singing.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie_

 _and we provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour, hot hor d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve!_

 _Try the gray stuff, it's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all Miss, this is France!_

 _And the dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Beef ragout, cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"!_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flare_

 _a culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone and you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared!_

 _Noone's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining!_

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks!_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet!_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guests_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who'snot serving_

 _He's not whole_

 _Without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

 _Suddenly, those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Marionette suddenly came in with several animatronics carrying trays of tea cups and teapots.

 _It's a guest!_

 _It's a guest!_

 _Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea_

 _And my dear, that's fine with me!_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _I'll be bubblin', I'll be brewin'_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot!?_

 _Clean it up_

 _We want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you our guest_

 _(She's our guest!)_

 _She's our guest_

 _(She's our guest!)_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed!_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

 _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you shout_

" _Enough, I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight, you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be out guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be our guest!_

SK clapped, smiling widely. "Bravo! That was amazing!" Rubix smiled. "Thank you SK. It was a good show wasn't it? Good job everyone!" He glanced at his watch. "Goodness, look at the time! Now it's off to bed!" he said, trying to get SK back to her room as soon as possible. SK shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle after all..." Rubix's eyes widened slightly. "Enchanted? W-who said it was enchanted?" he chuckled nervously, then turned and began scolding Bassi in hushed whispers.

"I figured it out for myself..." said SK, giggling when he turned back towards her. "I'd like to have a look around, if that's alright with you..." Bassi shoved Rubix aside. "Oh? Would you like a tour?" "Wait a second! Wait a second! I'm not sure if that's a good idea Bassi..." said Rubix, frowning. "We can't let her go you-know-where..." he said, whispering the last part. SK smiled. "Perhaps you'd like to take me? I'm sure you know EVERYTHING about the castle!" she said, flattering Rubix slightly. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, actually... yes, yes I do..." he said, grinning. "If you'd follow me..." He lead her and the others out of the dining hall, unaware of what was about to take place very soon.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed! And if you have any suggestions you want to see in one of my upcoming stories, feel free to leave them in the reviews!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. SK Finds the Magic Rose

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I'm so excited that this story is getting close to one of my favorite parts of the movie! We're not quite there yet, but we're getting closer with each chapter! Now, a few things before we start. First, as I have said before in my other stories, Bewitching One-Shots is inevitably coming to an end. There is only one chapter left for me to write, and then it's over. However, if you check out my profile, you'll see that I have announced two new stories I will be writing soon! One of them I'm going to start right away, but the other I will wait until this story is close to ending, that way I don't stress myself out too much. I have a third story I REALLY want to write as well, but as you can probably see, I haven't said anything about it on my profile. That's because I have no plot for it yet, so I'm waiting to add it to my list of upcoming stories till I get one. I'm also going to be heading back to school soon, but I'll be taking online classes, so no need to fear me stopping my stories. Welp, that's about it, so let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs Bassi and Moonrose. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

"As you can see, the castle was built in the architectural Victorian-Era style, holding more grace and stature than its medieval counterparts. It was built to resemble the classic Baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it." said Rubix chuckling to himself at his awful joke as the others continued on. He then felt watched, and turned to see several suits of armor had turned their heads to look at SK. Rubix frowned. "As you were!" he ordered, to which they immediately followed. "Now then, if I could draw you attention to the tapestries above you... SK?"

SK wasn't paying attention. She had found a set of stairs that led to a part of the castle she hadn't seen before. He and Bassi quickly moved to block the way. "What's up there?" asked SK, raising an eyebrow. "Where? There? Oh, nothing! Absolutely nothing of interest in the West Wing! Just dust and junk. Very boring..." said Rubix, trying desperately to get her to not go up there. "Ah, so THAT'S the West Wing..." said SK, intrigued now. "Good going Rubix!" Bassi muttered, frowning.

SK frowned. "I wonder what he's hiding up there..." It was Bassi's turn to try and convince SK not to go. "Hiding? T-The Master is hiding nothing!" SK smirked and walked past them. "Then it wouldn't be forbidden!" she said matter-of-factly. Rubix quickly cut her off again. "Perhaps you would like to see something else! We have more tapestries dating all the way back to..." "Maybe later..." said SK, walking past him again. "What about the gardens? O-Or the library!?" said Bassi. This made SK stop. "You have a library!?" she said, smiling.

Bassi and Rubix grinned. "But of course! With piles of books!" "Mountains of books!" Bassi said, each one of them trying to one up the other as they walked towards the library. SK, however, stayed behind and walked up the stairs to the West Wing. As she walked down the hall, she could see dozens of broken pieces of furniture, all covered in dust and cobwebs. She eventually reached a large door and, with some difficulty, managed to push it open. On the other side was a large room, presumably Fredbear's. She started exploring, and ended up bumping into a table, which she caught just in time. After she righted it, she saw a picture on the wall. Sh couldn't see it very well as it had been slashed by a pair of large claws. She slowly reached out and grabbed one to the peeling pieces and carefully lifted it to try and see the picture clearer.

Just as she was about to see the person in the picture, her attention was drawn to a purple glow. Walking towards it, she found a glowing purple rose under some sort of glass dome. She ever so carefully removed the dome and set it aside, allowing the rose to be within reach. She slowly reached for it, but gasped as a shadow fell over her. The shadow belonged to none other than Fredbear himself. He quickly grabbed the glass dome and placed it over the rose again, as if protectively. He then slowly looked at SK, anger building inside of him. "Why did you come here?" he asked, growling slightly. "I-I... I'm sorry..." SK said, feeling very afraid at the moment. "I warned you never to come here!" "I-I know... I didn't mean any harm-" "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?" Fredbear roared, smashing a table out of the way. "P-Please! Stop!" SK cried, backing away quickly. "Get out!" Fredbear yelled, smashing more furniture. "GET OUT!" SK ran, fear obvious on her face. She never looked back to see a look of regret appear on Fredbear's face.

 **And I'm going to leave this chapter off there. Fredbear sure lost his temper, didn't he? Also, any ideas as to who the picture was of?**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. SK Encounters the Wolf Pack

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I have exciting news! I'm going to be going back to school! And since my school offers online classes, I'm going to be taking those so I don't have to put my stories on haitus! WOOT! And for those who don't know, I have three story previews up on my profile that you can read if you want, one of which I just started working on. They are "Tangled Souls", a multi-crossover story I'm going to be working on after Slender and the Golden Bear, "A Purple Rebirth", which is going to be a FNAF/TMNT fanfiction and my first M rated story, and "Meant To Be", a FNAF/Undertale fanfiction I just recently started writing. Anyhoodles, be on the lookout for those and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Moonrose and Bassi. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

SK ran down the stairs and past Rubix and Bassi. She ran straight for the door and grabbed her cloak. "Where are you going!?" asked Bassi, wide-eyed. "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" exclaimed SK, opening the front door to a winter storm and leaving. "Oh no! Wait, please!" shouted Rubix, but it was too late. The front door closed, signaling she was gone.

Outside, SK runs over and climbs on Big Mac. "Go!" she said, and he took off away from the castle. He ran into the forest, trying to get back to the village. He suddenly began to freak out, and after a few minutes SK gasped, seeing why. Several large wolves had appeared and were looking at her and Big Mac hungrily. She steered Big Mac in another direction and ran, but the wolves began chasing them. She looked back several times, each time the wolves getting closer.

After a while of running, another wolf leapt out in front of Big Mac, causing the horse to rear up and knock SK to the ground. At the same time, Big Mac's reins became tangled on a low hanging tree branch, trapping the poor horse as the wolves began surrounding him and SK. Big Mac kicked a wolf away, but another lunged, only to be knocked back by SK, who had picked up a large stick and was now wielding it like a sword. She grabbed Big Mac's reins to calm him, then turned back to the wolves.

She began swinging the stick wildly in front of her, hoping it would keep the wolves away. One bit the stick and snapped it in half, while another lunged and grabbed a hold of her cloak, pulling her to the ground. She screamed, as she thought it was the end of her. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over the wolves and her. Something grabbed the wolf that had pulled her down by the neck, and that something turned out to be Fredbear himself. He roared in the wolf's face, then tossed it away like a mere toy.

He went onto all fours protectively in front of SK, snarling at the wolves. The wolves didn't hesitate and lunged at him, entering a full on fight with him. "Look out!" shouted SK, fear in her eyes. Fredbear roared and kept bashing away the wolves, getting more and more injured as the fight went on. Soon the wolves became afraid and ran off. Fredbear slowly turned to look at SK, panting. He then collapsed in the snow, weak from his wounds.

SK turns to get on Big Mac, but hesitates as she slowly looks back at the unconscious Fredbear. Then, in a moment of clarity, she slowly walks over and kneels beside him. She hesitates with touching him, but then drapes her cloak over him and eventually gets him onto Big Mac's back. After that is done, she leads them back to the castle to tend to Fredbear's wounds.

Back at the castle, Marionette set down a bowl of warm water and stepped back as SK dipped a cloth into it and wrang the cloth out. Fredbear, meanwhile, was trying to lick his wounds. "Here now..." SK said, lifting up the damp cloth. Fredbear glanced at it, but continued to try and lick his wounds clean. "Oh, don't do that..." Fredbear growled slightly at her, causing the other animatronics to back away slightly. "Just hold still..." SK said, eventually managing to place the damp cloth on Fredbear's wounds. He roared, causing the other animatronics to run for cover. "That hurts!" he snarled, glaring at SK. "If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" SK fired back, frowning. "If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened..." Fredbear said, gesturing to his wounds. "If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" SK said, having a valid point. Fredbear thought, trying to come up with a comeback. "Well... y-you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" "Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Fredbear's eyes widened and he looked away, not wanting to admit she was right. "Now hold still..." SK said, taking his injured arm. "This may sting a little..." She gently placed the cloth on his arm and he growled slightly while squeezing his eyes shut, but that was all. She drew back a tiny bit, then began cleaning his wound properly. "By the way, thank you... for saving my life..." Fredbear slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're welcome..."

 **DONE! Holy shit that was a long chapter... but, Fredbear and SK are starting to get along! YAY! XD Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Mettaton Schemes with Flowey

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! I really want to thank everyone who has been reading this! It really means a lot! I have a poll happening on my profile about what Disney-based story I should do after Tangled Souls, which I will start after this is finished or close to finished. Feel free to check out the poll! I have things in store for this and other stories, so keep an eye out! Also, keep an eye out for another new story I'm going to start called "A Purple Rebirth", a TMNT/FNAF fanfic and my first one that will be rated M. Please don't judge me once I begin writing it! Anyhoodles, without further ado, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Moonrose and Bassi. I own nothing else.**

Meanwhile, back in town. Mettaton and Alphys were meeting someone to discuss their plan. That someone was a seemingly innocent yellow flower, but he had nothing but darkness in his heart. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, But he said you'd make it worth my while..." said the flower, looking at Mettaton. The robot smiled and tossed a bag of gold onto the table. "I'm listening..." said the flower as he examined the gold. "It's like this: I got my heart set on marrying SK, but she needs a little... persuasion..." Alphys chuckled. "Turned him down flat!"she said, earning a glare and a knock to the head from Mettaton.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic!" said Mettaton, frowning. "He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle!" "Slender is harmless..." said the flower, waving Mettaton off slightly. "The point is... SK would do ANYTHING to keep him from being locked up..." "Yeah! Even marry him!" said Alphys, gesturing to Mettaton and then ducking in fear as the robot raised his fist to hit her again.

"So you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" asked the flower. Mettaton gmirked and Alphys nodded eagerly. The flower seemed to think about it for a moment. "Oh, that is despicable... I LOVE IT!" said the flower, gaining a crazy grin and laughing. Mettaton grinned. _Soon... Soon SK will be MINE!_ He thought, his grin widening.

At their home, Slenderman was gathering items to go on a journey back to the castle to save his daughter. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! Let's see here..." he said, mumbling as he listed off the things he had. "I don't care what it takes! I'll find that castle, and somehow, I'll get her out of there!" He walked over and opened the front door, walking out and closing it as he began his journey back to Fredbear's castle. What he didn't notice was Mettaton and Alphys with a carriage from the asylum arriving at the house. Mettaton and Alphys hopped off and walked up the steps, knocking on the front door.

Mettaton then kicked in the door. "SK!? Slender!?" he called, but no one answered him in return. "Oh well, guess they're not here... Guess it's not going to work after all..." said Alphys, shrugging. She then gasped as Mettaton grabbed her by the neck and left the house. "They have to come back sometime... and when they do, we'll be ready..." the robot said, throwing Alphys into a pile of snow beside the stairs. "Alphys! Don't move from that spot until SK and her father come home!" Mettaton said, hopping onto the back of the carriage as it drove away. Alphys reached for the carriage and tried to follow, but gave up. "Aw, nuts!" she said, hitting the house and causing snow to fall on her.

 **DONE! With this chapter at least XD. Mettaton and Alphys are going to try to hurt Slender! Can someone stop them in time?**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Fredbear's Gift for SK

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! A few things before we start. First off, I have decided to delete the poll on my profile, seeing as only two people looked at it. That poll was to decide on who got the next Disney-based story after Tangled Souls was written, and that somebody is Rubixcube98! I will also be writing a special Disnay-based story for Slender Knight132 alongside Tangled Souls for SK's birthday! Unfortunately, my TMNT/FNAF fic "A Purple Rebirth" is going to be postponed. It's going to be my first M-rated fanfic, so I want it to be good. Plus, friends come before stories. Also, I will be going back to school, but I will be taking online classes. Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Moonrose and Bassi. Everything else belongs to their correct owners.**

Fredbear sighed as he watched SK walk through the snowy garden with Big Mac, who nudged her from behind. Suddenly, Foxy started barking and ran over, diving into some snow. He then ran up to SK, who smiled and hugged him, laughing. Fredbear glanced at his bandaged arm and gently placed a hand on it. "I've never felt this way about anyone..." he said quietly, looking back at SK. "I want to do something for her! …... But what?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, there's the usual things..." said Rubix, thinking. "There's flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." Bassi frowned and hit Rubix. "No, no! It has to be something REALLY special! Something that sparks her interest... Wait, I know!" she said, grinning. She knew for a FACT that SK would love this. "Ok, here's what you do..."

Later, Fredbear was leading SK down a hall to a door. "SK, there's something I want to show you..." he said, smiling slightly. He hoped Bassi was right about this. He slowly began to open the door, but the shut it again. "But first, you have to close your eyes! It's a surprise..." SK gave him a confused yet playful look, then closed her eyes. Fredbear waved his hand in front of her face, then grinned and opened the door when he was sure she wasn't looking. He then took her hands and led her to the middle of a room. "Can I open them?" she asked. "no no, not yet..." he said as they reached the middle of the room. "Wait here..." he told her, letting go of her hands. Afterward, he ran around and began opening curtains, allowing light from outside to flood in.

"NOW can I open them?" she asked, seeing the light through her eyelids. As soon as the last curtain was open, he turned to SK. "Ok, now!" SK opened her eyes and gasped. She and Fredbear were in a large library, and she could see shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books! "I can't believe it..." she said, stunned by what she was seeing. "I've never seen so many books in my entire life!" Fredbear smiled. "You... you like it?" he asked, a bit nervously. "It's wonderful!" said SK, smiling.

"Then it's yours!" said Fredbear, happy that she was happy. "Oh, thank you so much!" SK said, taking his hands in hers. Meanwhile, the other animatronics were peeking in from the doorway. "Well, would you look at that..." said Marionette, grinning. "I knew it would work!" said Bassi, beaming that her idea had actually worked. "What worked?" asked BB, frowning. "It's very encouraging..." said Rubix, ignoring BB. "Isn't this exciting!?" asked Nightmare Freddy, grinning as he left with Rubix and Bassi. "I didn't see anything!" said BB, pouting. "Come on BB, there's chores to be done in the kitchen..." said Marionette, leading the smaller animatronic away from the library. "But what are they talking about!? What's going on!? Come on Mom!" said BB as they left.

Later, SK and Fredbear were eating at the table. SK looked up and gasped slightly when she saw Fredbear eating his food like an actual animal would. She glanced away as she continued eating. BB looked at his mother, then gently pushed a spoon closer to Fredbear. Fredbear looked at it and slowly picked it up. Unfortunately, it didn't really help the situation. BB giggled slightly, but stopped when Marionette gave him a slight glare. SK, however, gave a tiny smile and lifted her bowl. Fredbear saw what she was doing and did the same. The toasted each other and drank from their bowls. And the others could tell that there was something happening that hasn't happened before.

 **And I am done with this chapter! WOOT! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Something There

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! Just to let y'all know, I have started taking online classes again, so if updates get slow, that's why. Please don't be mad! This will also be a shorter chapter due to the fact that I'm going off of scenes of the movie I find on Youtube, mainly because it's been forever since I've seen the movie itself. Whatever scene is next that I find on the playlist I'm looking at is the chapter I write, so please don't get mad if they get a bit short or a bit long. Anyways, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bassi and Moonrose.**

SK walked in the gardens, feeding the birds as she did so. Fredbear walked beside her, watching her movements. His eyes widened when she took his hands and placed some birdseed in them. He looked at her, then at the birdseed. Cautiously, he kneeled down to the birds and quickly put his hands out, only for them to fly away. SK smiled a bit.

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

 _And now he's dear, and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

SK kneeled down beside Fredbear and gently took his hands, lowering them to the ground slowly. She took a bit of birdseed from his hands and sprinkled it on the ground. A small chickadee pecked at it, then flew onto his hand and ate some directly from his hands. Fredbear smiled at this and looked at SK.

She glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be... I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

SK smiled back and slowly went behind a tree, placing a hand softly over her heart.

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _True, that he's no prince charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

She had thrown a snowball at him and smiled when he began making one himself. Meawhile, the other animatronics were watching from the window.

 **Well, who'd have thought?**

Well, bless my soul~

Well, who'd have known?

Well, who indeed?~

 **And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**

It's so peculiar~

 **We'll wait and see, a few days more~**

 **There may be something there that wasn't there before~**

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before..." said Rubix, smiling. "What?" asked BB, confused. Marionette smiled. "There may be something there that wasn't there before..." she said. "What's there Mama!?" asked BB again, getting impatient. "Shhh... I'll tell you when you're older..." said Marionette, smiling softly at the child animatronic as they walked down the hall.

 **Again, sorry it's so short! Also, incase you're wondering about who sings what:**

 **Bold= Bassi**

 **Comic Sans= Rubix**

 **Lines ending with ~= Marionette**

 _ **Italics= SK**_

 **Underlined= Fredbear**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Also, Fanfiction apparently doesn't like different fonts XD**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	14. Beauty and the Beast

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! So, yeah, couple of things before we start. One, updates might become a bit slower due to stress at work and school, so don't get mad about me not updating that often. Also, guess who found out she had a Youtube channel the entire without realizing it? XD no videos up yet, but I'm working on an animation I will be posting once it's finished! Channel name is SpringSeabastial, so feel free to check it out once I have some videos up! Anyhoodles, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bassi and Moonrose! Everything else belongs to their original owners!**

Later that night, Fredbear was being given a bath. "Tonight is the night!" said Bassi, walking in and smiling. "I'm not sure I can do this..." said Fredbear, moving some fur from his eyes. "You don't have time to be timid! You must be bold! Daring!" said Bassi, trying to boost his confidence. "Bold... Daring..." Fredbear repeated, shaking himself of most of the water. Bassi began wiping away the water that had landed on her. "There will be music... Romantic candle light... provided by me, of course..." she said, her mismatched eyes glowing slightly. "And when the moment is right, you will confess your love!" "Yes... I con- I... No, I can't..." said Fredbear, shaking his head.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" asked Bassi, crossing her arms. "More than anything..." said Fredbear, who was having his fur cut and styled by another animatronic. "Well then, you must tell her!" said Bassi as the animatronic finished. "There! You look so... so..." "Stupid." Fredbear finished for her, looking blankly at his reflection in the mirror. "Not quite the word I was looking for... but, perhaps a little more off the top?" suggested Bassi, watching the other animatronic get back to work on Fredbear's fur. Rubix comes in and clears his throat. "Your lady awaits..."

Meanwhile, in the ballroom coming down one flight of stairs was SK, wearing a flowing black dress that had off-the-shoulder straps and her hair was done into a very elegant, loose ponytail/bun cross style. Fredbear appeared walking down the other, wearing an elegant purple suit for the occasion. When they met on the landing, they both bowed to each other then walked down further to the dining hall. They had dinner, then SK pulled him onto the ballroom floor. There, SK gently took one of his hands in her own, then took the other and placed it on her waist. Fredbear gulped, as he had never done this before. Mari, on the sidelines smiled and began softly singing with the music.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

 _Just a little Change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared, not a one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before, ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise!_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rises in the east_

 _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

"Off to bed now with you BB... it's past your bedtime..." said Mari, gently nudging the smaller animatronic towards the door. He sleepily nodded and left the room, but quickly peeked back in and smiled at SK and Fredbear. They truly were Beauty and the Beast.

 **Chapter done! For the scenes, imagine SK wearing a black version of Belle's dress and just imagine the scenes from the movie that happen during the song, but replace Belle and the Beast with SK and Fredbear. XD anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	15. Fredbear Lets SK Go

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! Sorry about not updating this yesterday like I meant to. I had some things going on that made my time short and I only had enough time to update on of my stories, which happened to be Meant To Be. Again, I'm so sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyways, I'm going to try and make this chapter just a tad bit longer, so you guys can have more to read! Let's dive in, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the OCs Moonrose and Bassi. Everything else belongs to their original owners!**

Fredbear led SK onto a beautiful balcony, where they sat for a bit in silence. "SK..." said Fredbear after a bit, edging closer a bit. He gently took her hands in his own. "Are you... happy here with me?" he asked, unsure of the answer he would get. "Well, yes..." said sK, but she looked out over the balcony as she said this, as if something was on her mind. "What is it?" asked Fredbear, noticing.

SK turned back to him. "If only I could see my father again... just for a moment... I miss him so much..." Fredbear frowned and thought for a moment. He then smiled as something came to mind. "There is a way..." he said, smiling at SK. He led her back to his room, then went over to the table with the rose and picked up the crystal ball on it. "This crystal ball will show you anything... Anything you wish to see..." he said, handing it over to her to use.

Sk gently took it from him. "I-I'd like to see my father please..." she said, and the crystal ball began glowing. As she watched, she saw her father trying to walk along a path in the forest, but the wind was blowing hard and he was coughing badly to the point of collapsing onto the ground. "Papa! Oh no!" said SK, shocked. She looked up at Fredbear. "He's sick! He may be dying! A-And he's all alone!" Fredbear slowly turned and looked at the rose on the table, shocked at the news.

"Then... you must go to him..." said Fredbear, as difficult as it was to say. SK couldn't believe it. "What did you say?" "I release you... you are no longer my prisoner..." said Fredbear, knowing it was only right to do so and allow her to help her father. "you mean... I'm free?" asked SK, still shocked. "Yes..." said Fredbear, nodding. "Oh, thank you..." she said, placing a hand on his paw. "hold on Papa, I'm on my way..." She turned to leave, but then remembered the crystal ball.

She turned back to give it to Fredbear, but he refused to take it. "Take it with you... so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me..." he said, gently running a paw through her hair. SK slowly held the crystal ball close to her chest. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me..." she said softly, smiling. She gently placed a hand on his cheek, then left the room as Rubix entered.

"Well your highness, I must say that everything is going just swimmingly... I knew you had it in you!" the wolf said, grinning. "I let her go..." said Fredbear, his back to Rubix as he stared at the rose. "Yes, yes, splen... you did what!?" asked Rubix, realizing what Fredbear had just said. "How could you do that?" Fredbear sighed. "I had to..." "Yes, b-b-b-b-but why?" asked Rubix, not fully understanding. "... Because I love her..." said Fredbear, looking at Rubix.

"HE DID WHAT!?" asked the other animatronics when Rubix told them what happened. "Yes... I'm afraid it's true..." said Rubix, his head bowed slightly. "She's going away!?" asked BB, saddened by this. "But he was so close..." said Bassi, unable to believe it. "After all this time... he's finally learned to love..." said Marionette, causing Bassi to get a look of hope on her face. "That's it then! That should break the spell!" "But it's not enough... She has to love him in return..." said Marionette, no one noticing that BB had snuck off. "Now it's too late..." said Rubix, sighing. In Fredbear's room, Fredbear watched SK and Big Mac leaing from his balcony and let out a loud roar, one full of sadness and despair.

 **Done with this chapter! Poor Fredbear... Will he be able to see SK again?**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	16. Mettaton wins?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! It's getting close to the epic fighting scene between Mettaton and Fredbear! But we have a bit to go before then. I will also be starting TWO Disney-based stories after this one ends: One based on "Mulan" and the other based on "Tangled". I hope you like them when they're up! This story has been so much fun to write for you guys, and I'm glad you guys like it! Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs Bassi and Moonrose. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

"Papa!" cried SK, riding on Big Mac through the forest in search for her sick father. "Papa! She called again, then gasped when she found her father lying face down in the snow. She rode over to him and got him onto Big Mac, then rode all the way back home. Once there, she helped him inside and got him to bed. However, they didn't notice Alphys outside, disguised as a snowman. "T-There back!" she said to herself, rushing to tell Mettaton.

Inside, Slender was finally regaining consciousness. "S-Sk?" "Shh... it's alright Papa... I'm home..." she said, wiping his face with a rag. Slender smiled and slowly sat up to hug his daughter. "I thought I'd never see you again..." he said, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much..." said SK, hugging her father back. Slender pulled back. "But the Bear? H-How did you escape?" he asked, SK shaking her head when he did. "I didn't escape Papa... he let me go..."

"That horrible beast!?" asked Slender, shocked. "But he's different now Papa! He's... changed somehow..." said SK, thinking for a moment on how to word it. Suddenly, SK's bag started moving, and then BB fell out of it. "Hi!" he said, jumping up and running over to them. "Oh! A stowaway..." said SK, smiling. Slender chuckled. "Why, hello there little fella! Didn't think I'd see you again..." BB smiled, then frowned as he turned to SK.

"SK, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" he asked, looking up at her slightly sad. "Oh BB... of course I do... it's just-" At that moment someone knocked on the door. SK got up and opened it, frowning when she sees Flowery on the other side. "May I help you?" she asked, trying to be polite. "I've come to collect your father..." said Flowery, smiling slightly. "My father!?" asked SK, stunned. "Don't worry mademoiselle... We'll take good care of him..." said Flowery, moving aside to show her the carriage to the asylum.

SK became angry. "My father's not crazy!" "He was raving like a lunatic!" said Alphys, who was holding a torch. "We all heard him, didn't we?" she asked the crowd of citizens, who agreed. "No! I won't let you!" said SK, moving to keep them out as her father appeared at the door. "SK?" "Slender!" said Alphys, noticing him. "Tell us again old man! Just how big was the beast!?" "H-h-h-he was e-enormous!" said Slender, trying to tell them the truth once again. "A-at least 8- no! More like 10 feet tall-"

He was cut off by the crowd laughing at him. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" said Alphys, making the crowd laugh more. "It's true I tell you!" Slender said, running down the front steps. Two men from the asylum came up and grabbed Slender. "Get him out of here!" yelled Alphys as they began to take Slender to the carriage. "Let go of me!" cried Slender, struggling against them. "No!" said SK, running up to Flowery as he followed. "You can't do this..." she said, but he just shrugged her off.

Mettaton, who had been leaning against the wall of the house, walked over to her. "Poor SK... It's a shame about your father..." he said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "You know he isn't crazy Mettaton..." said SK, having no idea he was the one behind everything. "I may be able to clear up this little misunderstanding... if..." "If what?" asked SK cautiously. "If you MARRY me..." said Mettaton, smirking.

"What!?" asked SK, shocked. "One little word SK... that's all it takes..." said Mettaton before SK pushed him away. "Never!" she said, angry at him. "Have it your way!" he said, walking away as her father got closer to the carriage. "SK!?" called Slender, still struggling. SK turned and ran back into the house, then came out with that crystal ball.

"My father's not crazy! And I can prove it!" she cried, getting everyone's attention. "Show me Fredbear!" she said to the crystal ball, then held it high for all to see. There was a flash of purple, and an image of Fredbear roaring in sadness appeared, shocking everyone. "Is it dangerous!?" asked someone in the crowd. "Oh, no, no! He would never hurt anyone!" said SK, trying to explain. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle... He's my friend..." she said, smiling at the image in the crystal ball.

Mettaton, who had been looking over her shoulder, finally had enough. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for this monster..." he said, turning SK around to face him. "He's no monster Mettaton... you are!" said SK, glaring at him. Mettaton growled and took the crystal ball from her. "She's as crazy as the old man!" he claimed, sneering. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" he claimed, hoping to scare the villagers to his side. "No!" tried SK, but it was too late. "We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" exclaimed Mettaton. Nobody but SK argued.

 **Phew! That's done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	17. The Mob

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! Sorry for the late update... work is crazy, and they made me work yesterday because I got today off. Oh well, at least I can still update! This chapter is mainly going to be in song, as this is where the mob starts marching towards the castle to kill Fredbear. Don't worry though! It will contain some non-song parts, but it will be mostly song. Also, I might be a bit more busy the next couple of days or so as I help the rest of my pets get settled in. I'm watching them as my step-mom goes out of state, so it might take a while for them to adjust to the new settings. Anyhoodles, let's dive in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs Moonrose and Bassi. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

The crowd cheered and agreed with Mettaton wholheartedly. They believed that Fredbear must be destroyed!

We're not safe until he's dead!

He'll come stalking us at night!

Said to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!

 _So it's time to take some action boys!_

 _It's time to follow me!_

Mettaton grabbed a torch and threw it into a hay pile, setting the pile on fire.

 _Through the mist, through the woods_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

 _Say a prayer, then we're there_

 _At the drawbridge of a castle_

 _And there's something truly terrible inside_

 _It's a beast! He's got fangs! Razor sharp ones_

 _Massive paws! Killer claws! For the feast_

 _Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home_

 _Till he's dead!_

 _Good and Dead! Kill the beast!_

SK pushed through the crowd and ran over, trying to take the crystal ball from Mettaton. "NO! I won't let you do this!" she screamed, anger clear on her face. Mettaton growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the crystal ball. "If you're not with us, you're against us!" he said, growling. "Bring the old man!" he yelled, smirking as Slender was brought over. "Get your hands off me!" cried Slender as he was thrown into the basement. "We can't have them going off to warn the creature!" Mettaton stated, throwing SK in as well and closing the basement doors, locking them from the outside.

"Let us out!" cried SK, but to no avail. "We'll rid the villages of this beast! Who's with me!?" Mettaton yelled to the crowd, who all agreed.

Grab your torch! Mount your horse!

 _Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

We're counting on Mettaton to lead the way!

Through the mist! Through the woods!

Where within a haunted castle

There's something lurking that you don't see everyday!

It's a beast! Quite as tall as a mountain

We won't rest till he's good and deceased

Sally forth! Tally ho!

Grab your sword, grab your bow!

Here we go!

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Mettaton cried, grinning. Meanwhile, SK was trying to get herself and her father out of the basement. "I have to warn Fredbear! This is all my fault!" she said, sitting down as she said this. "Oh Papa... what are we going to do!?" "Now, now... we'll think of something!" said Slender, hugging his daughter. BB, who was still outside, sighed and slowly looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Slender's invention, which just so happened to have an ax on it. In the woods, the mob continued towards the castle.

We don't like what we don't understand

It scares us and this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns! Bring your knives!

Save your children and your wives!

We'll save our village and our lives!

We'll kill the beast!

In the castle, Rubix paced back and forth. "I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" he said, growling. "Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all!" said Bassi, crossing her arms. Foxy's ears perked up and he ran over to the window, barking. "Could it be!?" asked Bassi, her eyes widening. "Is it she!?" asked Marionette, joining the others at the window. However, when they looked out, they gasped. "Oh my goodness! Invaders!" cried Bassi, seeing the mob. "Encroachers!" added Rubix, growling slightly. Marionette then noticed something else. "And they've got the crystal ball!" she exclaimed, pointing to the glowing object in Mettaton's hand.

"Warn the master!" said Rubix, not noticing the others were already on it. "If it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them! Who's with me!?" He screamed slightly when the door behind him shut as the others left. Outside, Mettaton and the others got closer to the front doors. "Take whatever booty you can find! But remember, the beast is mine!" said Mettaton, grinning. Inside,, all of the animatronics were getting into place just as the intruders did the same. The villagers then began to ram the door with a large tree.

In the West Wing, Marionette ran all the way to Fredbear's room to warn him. "Pardon me Master..." she said as she entered the room. "Leave me in peace..." said Fredbear, slumped over the rose. "But sir! The castle is under attack!" Marionette cried, trying to get him to snap out of his sadness. Downstairs, the villagers kept hitting the doors, chanting "Kill the beast!" each time. The animatronics inside were trying to hold them back, but it wasn't working. "This isn't working!" cried Bassi, frowning.

"Bassi, we must do something!" cried Nightmare Freddy, frightened by the intruders outside. Bassi got an idea. "Wait, I know!" she said, grinning. Back upstairs, Fredbear seemed protective of the rose. "What should we do Master!?" asked Marionette frantically. "It doesn't matter now... just let them come..." said Fredbear, no longer caring if they killed him or not. With one last ram, the villagers entered the castle.

 **OMG! Is Fredbear and the others going to be able to fight of the intruders!? Also, sorry if the song doesn't match the actual lyrics. I was watching a clip from the actual movie so I could get the dialogue parts right. Plus, you can't really understand half of what they say in the song anyways, which is why I left out the singing part for the animatronics. Please don't hate me for it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	18. Castle Battle

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN SO LONG! I was really busy! Please forgive me! I promise to try and do better! Anyways, these past couple of week has been very busy, so I really am sorry for not updating sooner. This story is getting close to the end though! Soon, I'll be able to write my other Disney-based stories and others! This chapter might be a bit shorter than the others... I hope y'all don't mind! Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Bassi and Moonrose. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

The mob finally managed to get through the doors, only to see a host of supposedly shut off animatronics sitting right inside the doors. The mob slowly made their way into the front hall, with one of them taking a flashlight from Bassi. "NOW!" she yelled, and all at once the animatronics attacked. Each animatronic attacked in a special way, while at the same time Mettaton could only look around in shock. He eventually ran upstairs, away from the chaos.

Back at the village, BB had gotten the contraption working. He blew on the hot coals, then grinned and pulled a string that honked the horn. "Here we go! He excalimed as the contraption hurled itself towards the basement doors. "what the devil!?" asked Slender, who was watching from a crack in the door. "SK, lookout!" he said, grabbing SK and pulling her away as the contraption broke through the basement doors. They looked up to find BB hanging from one of the springs of it. "You guys gotta try this thing!" he said, smiling.

Back at the castle, the fight was getting more chaotic. One man was about to attack some monkey andimatronics when Marionette spoke up. "Up here you scurvy scum! NOW!" she yelled to other child-like animatronics, her and them pouring very hot water onto the man. Chica jumped off the balcony and landed on several men, one of which she instantly gave a makeover to, resulting in him screaming and running away.

Meanwhile, Mettaton was searching every room in the castle to find Fredbear. He kicked a door open and pointed his bow and arrow inside, but found nothing. Back downstairs, Bassi found herself cornered as Alphys waved a flaming torch at her. Rubix appeared on the stairs with a dagger and gun, then saw that Bassi was in trouble. He quickly slid down the railing ended up stabbing Alphys in the ass with his knife. Alphys screamed and jumped nearly ten feet into the air.

Meanwhile, SK, BB, and Slender were on their way with help from Big Mac, who was galloping at full speed towards the castle. Back at the castle, a man had pinned Nightmare Freddy down and was ripping of bits of fur. Bassi saw this and went "Nightmare" Mode, screeching loudly and making the guy run away. She then helped Nightmare Freddy up and hugged him, with him hugging her back. Foxy had ended up stealing Alphys's shoe and ran into the kitchen, where it looked like he was cornered. However, the Jack-o-animaronics made sure that didn't happen with help from Nightmarionne, all three of whom scared the rest of the mob away. The mob, with the exception of Mettaton, fled, terrified of the animatronics in the castle.

The animatronics celebrated their victory. "And stay out!" yelled Rubix, growling. Bassi hugged him, and he responded by gently pushing her away.

 **XDXDXD I make me and Rubix too much like Lumiere and Cogsworth in this LOL. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	19. Fredbear's Death?

**Hey y'all! Wellcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! So sorry for not uploading last week! My life is a living hell right now with work and school... Anyways, this story is almost at it's end! I hate to see it end, but since it is based on a Disney movie, I have to end it when the movie ends. This will either be the second to last or the last chapter, but I'm going more for it being the second to last. Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Moonrose and Bassi. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

Mettaton slowly snuck into the last door in the West Wing and, looking around, finally spotted Fredbear and aimed his bow and arrow at him. Fredbear was sitting in a window seat and slowly turned to look at Mettaton, his ears lowered and a sad look on his face. He then slowly began to turn away again when Mettaton fired his arrow, hitting Fredbear in between the shoulder blades.

Fredbear roared in pain, trying to get the arrow out. Mettaton ran forward and shoved Fredbear through the large window, breaking the glass as Fredbear landed on a large balcony outside. Mettaton laughed and threw his bow down, stepping out into the pouring rain as well. He then rushed forward and kicked Fredbear over the railing onto the roof below, following him down.

"Get up!" said Mettaton as he landed on the ledge. Fredbear merely looked up at him sadly, not moving to get to his feet. Mettaton kicked him again, getting him closer to the edge. "Get up!" the robot repeated, growling. "What's the matter Beast!? Too kind and gentle to fight back!?" he asked, grinning. Fredbear looked down and closed his eyes, not seeing Mettaton walk over and pick up a long stone, wielding it like a club.

"NO!" came a cry from below. Fredbear slowly opened his eyes and looked down, his eyes widening when he saw SK on Big Mac's back on the bridge to the castle, Slender beside them. "SK?" asked Fredbear quietly, shock on his face. "No, Mettaton! Don't!" cried SK in horror as Mettaton raised the stone to strike Fredbear. Suddenly, Fredbear grabbed the stone and stood, snarling and easily drawfing the now scared robot.

"Let's go Big Mac!" said SK urgently. Big Mac got a look of determination on his face and neighed, then rushed forward and burst into the main hall. Back on the roof, Fredbear and Mettaton were struggling over control of the stone in their grip, with Fredbear pushing Mettaton back. They started climbing the different towers of the castle, with Fredbear pushing Mettaton back more. Mettaton almost lost his grip once, but managed to hold on as the two continued their battle, only for Fredbear to tackle him onto another part of the castle's roof.

Inside, SK was running through the halls and up the stairs, trying to get to the fighting men before it was too late. Back on the roof, Mettaton managed to kick Fredbear off of him and got up, ready to strike. He ran over and struck the head off of a creature, only to find it was a stone gargoyle. Looking up, he saw many more and began cautiously moving through them, trying to find Fredbear. "Come on out and fight!" Mettaton yelled, scowling as he searched. "Were you in love with her Beast!? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me!?" he yelled, unaware of passing the large yellow bear, who had turned black for camoflage.

Fredbear changed back to his normal color and slowly crept up behind Mettaton, growling. Mettaton heard him and swung the stone club, missing as Fredbear dodged it. Fredbear then jumped up and bit it, holding on as he struggled against Mettaton. Mettaton managed to get it loose from Fredbear's jaws and swung it at the bear, making him back away towards a ledge. "It's over Beast! SK is MINE!" screamed Mettaton, swinging the club over his head and getting ready to strike Fredbear. Fredbear suddenly headbutted him, making the club fall from his hands as he hit the wall. Fredbear then grabbed Mettaton by the throat and held him over the ledge, where there was nothing but a seemingly endless abyss below.

"Let me go! Let me go!" cried Mettaton, trying to escape from Fredbear's grip as terror filled the robot's pink eyes. "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" he said, struggling. Fredbear's glare ever so slowly softened, and he pulled Mettaton back to the edge. "Get out..." said Fredbear, tossing Mettaton to the side. "FREDBEAR!" The yellow bear looked towards the voice and his face lit up when he saw SK run onto the balcony to his room. "SK..." he said, smiling. SK held out her hand as he climbed up the roof to her, gently taking her hand in his.

"You came back..." he said, gently taking her face in his other hand. She smiled and leaned into it, happy he was alright. Suddenly Fredbear roared in pain, Mettaton right below him with a knife in the bear's side, grinning evilly. Mettaton yanked out the knife and was about to stab Fredbear again when Fredbear started falling backwards. This caused Mettaton to lose his grip while SK grabbed Fredbear and pulled him onto the balcony. Mettaton tried to grab on, but couldn't and ended up falling into the abyss below, never to be seen again.

SK gently laid Fredbear on the balcony floor, his breathing shallow. He slowly looked up at her as she ran a hand through his fur. "Y-You came back..." he said, weak from his wound. "Of course I came back! I couldn't let them-" SK paused and hugged him. "This is all my fault... If only I had gotten here sooner..." she said, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe... it's better... this way..." said Fredbear between breaths, but SK shook her head.

"Don't talk like that!" she said, trying to be positive. "You'll be alright... We're together now... everything's going to be fine... you'll see..." she said as he began having more trouble breathing. Fredbear slowly reached up and rested his hand on her cheek. "At least... I got to see you... one last time..." he said, his breathing more shallow than before. Tears pricked SK's eyes, which widened as his hand went limp. Looking at him, she saw him lay his head down and close his eyes, his chest becoming still. She gasped. "No... No... please... please, don't leave me..." she begged, burying her face in his chest. "I love you..."

 **O.O god, this got dark... anyways, I decied to make the next chapter the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this one!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	20. Happily Ever After

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Slender and the Golden Bear! This is it! The final chapter! * sniff * I really don't want it to end, but it must... I loved writing this story! Not only because it was a gift to a very good friend of mine, but also for a more personal reason. "Beauty and the Beast" was my mother's all time favorite movie. She had even started a Beauty and the Beast collection that she sadly never got to finish... This story was not only a gift to my good friend Slender Knight132, but also a dedication to my mother as a way to remember her. I even based an OC on her! Anyhoodles, sorry for getting off topic there, but let's dive into the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs Bassi and Moonrose.**

Bassi, Rubix, and Marionette all watched sadly as the last petal of the purple rose fell, signaling the end of the time limit for them to break the spell. They turned back around with tears in their eyes, Rubix trying to comfort Marionette. What they didn't notice at first was the magic beginning to shoot down from the sky around SK and Fredbear. SK slowly looked up and was stunned by the sight, even more so when Fredbear began lifting off the gound into the air, forcing her to back up slightly though she was still sitting.

The other animatronics watched in awe of what was happening, unable to believe what they were seeing. A cloak from seemingly nowhere wrapped around Fredbear and slowly a light flowed through him as he began to change. His hands and feet slowly lost their claws and became more human-like, though still animatronic and went from yellow to golden green. The same happened to the rest of him, but the light made it nearly impossible to tell what he had become. Once it faded he slowly floated back to the ground, the cloak slightly draped over him and his clothes slightly tattered.

SK reached out to see if he was alright, but pulled back with wide eyes as the new figure in front of her suddenly began to slowly get to his feet. As he fully stood with his back to her, he looked at his hands in a manner of awe and shock. He then suddenly turned to her, revealing a slightly tattered golden green rabbit animatronic with silver eyes. SK was stunned, speechless at the rabbit before her.

"SK... I-it's me..." he said, walking up and taking her hands in his. SK had to look closely, but eventually saw something familiar in his silvery eyes that she instantly recognized as her eyes widened slightly and a small smile came onto her face. "It is you!" she exclaimed, smiling. He gently brushed some hair from her face and gently kissed her. The minute they kissed a blue magical aura surrounded them and instantly shot into the air like fireworks, spreading to the rest of the castle.

The castle began changing as well, eventually turning from a dark gray slate stone with gargoyles and red trim to a pristine marble with angels and gold trim. Everything inside changed as well, going from dark and foreboding to warm and inviting. The other animatronics ran over, also changing one at a time. Bassi instantly changed to a young woman with brown hair, icy blue eyes, and white dragon wings with a matching tail. "Icy!" said Spring, grinning. Next was Rubix, who changed from an animatronic wolf to a young man with brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and black wolf ears with a matching tail as well. "Rubix!" replied Spring, happy that his friends were changing back as well. Marionette ran over and changed into a young woman with long black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a black dress with white sleeves. "Bewitching! Look at us!" Spring smiled, hugging them all.

"Mama! Mama!" said a voice. BB rode in on Foxy, where the two changed as well. BB surprisingly changed into a young girl with pastel pink hair, sap green eyes, and wearing a soft blue dress while Foxy changed into a red wolf. Bewitching picked up the girl and hugged her. "My goodness Salkeya!" she said, laughing. "It's a miracle!" said Icy, grinning ear to ear. Spring twirled SK around, and after a while they were in the ballroom with all the villagers joining them. Spring twirled SK once more and set her down, then kissed her before they began dancing like they had done before the whole Mettaton fiasco.

"Ah, amor..." said Icy, then sputtered as a feather duster was suddenly in her face. She looked around and found that the source was her boyfriend, Nate, who had changed back from being Nightmare Freddy. She smirked and giggled, attempting to chase after him. However, Rubix pushed her back smiling. "Well Icy, old friend, Shall we let bygones be bygones?" he asked, shaking her hand. Icy smiled. "Of course Rubix! I told you she would break the spell!" she said, making Rubix blink. "I beg your pardon old friend, but I believe I told you..." "No you didn't... I told you!" Rubix growled slightly. "You most certainly did not you overgrown lizard!" he said, gently pushing Icy. "En guarde you... you oversized chihuahua!" Icy snapped back, slapping him with a glove. The two eventually started fighting, though nobody else paid attention.

"Are they going to live happily ever after Mama?" asked Salkeya as SK and Spring danced past them and Slender wiped a tear of joy away. Bewitching chuckled. "Of course my dear... of course..." she said, going back to watch the prince and princess dance. Salkeya suddenly had a thought. "Do I still have to sleep in the storage closet?" she asked, catching Slender and Bewitching off guard. Slender and Bewitching merely laughed as Spring and SK continued dancing, ready to live their happily ever after at last.

 **Done! I'm so happy I made this! SK, Bewitching, Rubix, Salkeya, hope you like it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
